The Moment I Said It
by Elenthya
Summary: OS. La vérité se fait sur le meurtre de sa mère, et en proie au désespoir, Beckett est sur le point de commettre une erreur. A des kilomètres de là, Castle assiste impuissant à sa déchéance. Mais pour protéger sa "partner in crime", il est prêt à tout…


_Bonjour à tous !_

_**Genre** : mystery, angst, drama, romance... Une ambiance très sombre. Une atmosphère et une conclusion qui peuvent également rappeler la dernière série "Nikita" avec Maggie Q._

_**Rating** : T (pour l'angst et l'effet "coup de poing" que plusieurs lecteurs m'ont décrit...)_

_**Type** : à mi-chemin entre l'OS et la Song-Fic. Basé sur la chanson éponyme d'Imogen Heap (lien ci-après, veillez à enlever les espaces)... Traduction libre des paroles, très sibyllines, soyez compréhensifs les anglophones!_

_Histoire située dans la première moitié de la saison 4, probablement avant le 4x09 « **Kill** **Shot** » et ses évènements psychologiquement déterminants pour Kate._

_**Personnages** **principaux** : Beckett et Castle, of course..._

_La série « Castle » appartient à Andrew Marlowe. Les deux héros également, mais c'est un véritable bonheur que d'avoir le droit de leur donner vie…_

_**Beta**-**reader** : Tootouts_

_**La lumière se fait sur le meurtre de Johanna Beckett, et en proie au désespoir, Kate est sur le point de commettre une erreur. A des kilomètres de là, Rick assiste impuissant à sa déchéance. Mais pour sa "Partner in Crime", il est prêt à tout...**_

_(Warning : attention les fans de la parution française, spoiler de fin de la saison 3 et du début de la saison 4)_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Qui est « **Lui** » ? Humble fan, je n'ai pas de réponse. Pour le moment._

_Qui est « **Lui** » ? Ici, juste l'élément déclencheur d'un One-Shot qui peut-être ne sera qu'un début…_

_Bonne lecture…_

_._

_._

_._

**http: / / youtu . be / nt4uKcdMCjc?list=PLB7710F46DCF93972**

.

.

.

.

.

- Ne faites pas ça.

.

_**The moment I said it**_

_Dès l'instant où je l'ai dit_

.

- Il faut qu'on en parle. Je pars tout de suite, je peux être de retour à New-York dans une heure ! Où êtes-vous ?

.

_**The moment I opened my mouth**_

_Dès l'instant où j'ai ouvert la bouche_

.

- Je ne peux pas, Castle… Je ne peux pas. C'est trop tard.

- Beckett, où êtes-vous ?

.

_**Lead in your eyelids**_

_L'amertume dans tes yeux_

.

- C'est stupide. Je voulais juste… juste vous entendre. Juste une dernière fois.

- Beckett, ne racontez pas n'importe quoi !

- J'ai pris ma décision.

- Kate… !

.

_**Bulldozed the life out of me**_

_M'a anéanti_

.

- …Au revoir, Castle.

- Kate !

Un déclic, et une tonalité s'éleva. Abasourdi, il l'écouta quelques longues secondes sans comprendre. Il baissa ensuite son téléphone, promena un œil hagard autour de lui. Les gens ignoraient tout de ce qui se tramait, et vaquaient à leurs occupations dans l'indifférence la plus totale.

Quand elle l'appelait, c'était le signe qu'une enquête débutait. Mais lui qui n'était pas à New-York depuis plusieurs semaines, en voyant son nom s'afficher, il avait cru qu'elle voulait prendre de ses nouvelles. À tort.

Les yeux fixes, l'esprit comme anesthésié, il ressassait cette seule et unique phrase, qu'elle avait prononcée pour tout salut lorsqu'il avait décroché. De l'entendre avait effacé son sourire, glacé son sang dans ses veines, fait mourir sur ses lèvres ces quelques mots taquins ou spirituels qu'il lui réservait à chaque fois qu'elle l'appelait pour une affaire.

_« L'homme qui a fait assassiner ma mère… Je sais qui c'est. »_

Au bout du fil, une femme blessée, terrifiée, percluse de chagrin, de douleur et de ressentiment.

_« Je sais où le trouver. Et je vais le tuer. »_

Dans la voix de celle qu'il aimait plus que tout, plus de sourire silencieux qui mettait comme de l'or dans ses mots les plus anodins. Juste de la haine, de la souffrance, du désespoir alors qu'elle prononçait _le_ _nom_ tant recherché, celui de l'être tant haï mais jamais démasqué. Il n'avait fait qu'entendre sa hargne, et en quelques secondes l'abîme qui se comblait lentement entre eux depuis la fusillade s'était réaffirmé, béant et traître.

Après tout ce qui s'était passé, tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, elle était prête à courir après _Lui_ comme si rien n'avait jamais existé. Depuis qu'elle avait frôlé la mort, Beckett se battait jour après jour, heure après heure face à sa propre souffrance intérieure. Parce qu'il le savait et le comprenait, il l'avait laissée se remettre à son rythme, comme toujours habité d'un fol espoir. Celui de la voir revenir vers lui.

Mais Kate n'était pas capable de guérir, de se reconstruire avec ce cancer qui la rongeait depuis le meurtre de sa mère. Derrière le mur de sa culpabilité, étouffée par son désespoir, elle n'avait fait que survivre. Elle ne pouvait pas aimer, ou si peu dans ces conditions.

Et si sa raison à lui avait déjà intégré cet état de fait depuis longtemps, son cœur saignait de le comprendre enfin.

.

_**I know what you're thinking**_

_Je sais à quoi tu penses_

.

Quelqu'un s'approcha alors qu'il réalisait peu à peu l'ampleur de ce simple coup de fil. On lui parla, et il réagit enfin, releva vivement son portable et indifférent à ce qu'on lui demandait, composa le numéro de Beckett, patienta tant bien que mal en faisant les cent pas.

Mais il fut redirigé vers sa boîte vocale. Le cœur battant, il quitta le coin de la librairie où il s'était isolé pour recevoir son appel, fendit la foule surexcitée. Les cris des fans et les questions des journalistes, les cliquetis des appareils photos et les flashes en rafales, tout glissait sur lui sans l'atteindre. Sous les yeux d'abord incrédules puis ébahis de ses lecteurs, il sortit de la boutique d'un pas rapide et mécanique, toujours au téléphone. La rue le happa et l'engloutit dans son éternel vacarme de moteurs, de sirènes et de klaxons. Imperturbable, il monta dans sa voiture.

Au loin l'orage grondait. Il réitéra son appel. La boîte vocale, encore une fois. Son estomac se tordit d'appréhension.

- Merde… Kate !

.

_**But darling you're not thinking straight**_

_Mais mon amour, tu es dans le faux_

.

Il démarra en trombe et s'engagea dans la circulation sans se soucier des crissements de pneus qui pilaient derrière lui. La voix de Kate au bout du fil égrena son message d'accueil, indifférente à la tension qui faisait trembler ses mains. Le bip sonore retentit à sa suite.

- Beckett, rappelez-moi, je vous en prie ! Ne faites pas de connerie !

Il avait à peine raccroché que son téléphone sonna. L'espoir le prit au cœur, mais il déchanta vite en voyant l'identifiant de Paula s'afficher. Il refusa l'appel, peu soucieux d'entendre ce que son agent avait à lui dire. Il avait su que cette série de séances de dédicaces tombait mal dès l'instant où elle lui en avait parlé.

Parce que Beckett avait perdu son père le mois dernier.

Parce qu'en dépit de tout ce que Kate lui avait dit, il avait senti qu'elle avait besoin d'une présence, plus que jamais. Mais encore une fois elle l'avait persuadé du contraire, d'un sourire, d'un mot. Beckett était forte, Beckett s'en sortait toujours, comme l'héroïne qu'il avait créé par et pour elle.

Rien n'était moins vrai, au fond il l'avait toujours su. Et voilà maintenant l'affaire du meurtre de sa mère qui refaisait surface…

.

_**Sadly things just happen we can't explain**_

_Il arrive des choses tristes sans qu'on puisse l'expliquer_

.

Il n'aurait jamais dû partir… !

.

_**It's not even light out**_

_Le jour n'est pas même levé_

.

Le ciel s'obscurcissait toujours plus. L'orage éclata, et une pluie battante commença de noyer l'asphalte.

.

_**But you've somewhere to be**_

_Mais tu as déjà un endroit où aller_

.

Négligeant toute prudence, il s'engagea sur l'autoroute à pleine vitesse, lança un nouvel appel, toujours sans réponse.

.

_**No hesitation**_

_Sans hésitation_

.

La peur au ventre, il fit rapidement le tour de leurs amis communs. Esposito ne savait rien sinon que Beckett veillait tard chaque soir au commissariat depuis une semaine. Ryan s'était également inquiété de ce comportement mais comme toujours, leur supérieure n'avait daigné accepter ni leur aide ni leur soutien. Lanie en apprenant la nouvelle se rendit en trombe à l'appartement de sa meilleure amie, qu'elle croyait en congés. Quant à Gates, hors de question de l'appeler. Pas quand son enquêtrice la plus talentueuse mais aussi la plus « forte tête » était sur le point de foutre sa carrière en l'air… pour ne pas tout simplement dire _**sa**_ _**vie**_.

.

_**No I've never seen you like this**_

_Non, je ne t'ai jamais vue ainsi_

.

Il fila à toute allure sous l'orage, dévora les kilomètres en direction de New-York. Un coup de fil de Lanie : Beckett n'était pas à son appartement, mais elle semblait partie en toute précipitation. Son armoire était sens dessus dessous, et sur le lit trônait le coffret d'une deuxième arme, celle qui avait appartenu à son père. Vide. Sa voiture était introuvable.

Les textos empressés et inquiets se succédaient. Esposito avait fait le tour des lieux qu'elle fréquentait. Pas de trace d'elle.

Ryan venait de terminer une recherche GPS. Aucun résultat. Aucune patrouille ne l'avait vue.

Encore un appel de Castle.

.

_**And I don't like it**_

_Et je n'aime pas ça_

.

Encore la messagerie.

.

_**I don't like it**_

_Je n'aime pas ça_

.

- Merde, merde… Où es-tu, Kate ?

.

_**I don't like it at all**_

_Je n'aime pas ça du tout…_

.

Un nom sur un panneau derrière la glissière s'illumina sous ses feux de route, et soudain il eut une intuition, brutale, implacable. Il braqua violemment sur la droite, et dans un effroyable gémissement de pneus, prit la sortie sous un concert de klaxons et d'appels de phares.

Il s'engagea à tombeau ouvert sur les petites routes de campagne. Les kilomètres défilaient à son compteur, les minutes plus vite encore. À chacune d'entre elles, son cœur s'emballait davantage.

Il la revit devant son tableau blanc noirci d'inscriptions et de photographies, ce jour où il lui avait déclaré partir pour quelques semaines en tournée. Ses yeux verts ourlés de légers cernes. Son silence attentif alors qu'il lui expliquait, puis son mince sourire insondable. Sa voix un peu rauque.

_« Eh bien, Castle ? Allez-y, puisque Black Pawn vous met le couteau sous la gorge cette fois. Amusez-vous bien. »_

Son petit rire quand il lui avait demandé si elle, sa muse dont l'anonymat ne cessait d'intriguer, ne voulait pas venir. Son regard plus qu'éloquent vers le tableau. Puis son murmure.

_« Revenez-nous vite. J'aurai… des choses à vous dire. »_

Son dernier regard, vide et brillant, qui ne s'accordait pas avec son sourire de convenance. Son ultime signe de la main, simple salut, avant de recroiser les bras d'un air frileux. Le silence entre eux… qui comme toujours, voulait à la fois tout et rien dire.

Au moment de monter dans l'ascenseur pour quitter les lieux, il lui avait jeté un dernier coup d'œil, l'avait trouvée à nouveau plongée dans l'étude de son tableau, sans savoir si cela devait le rassurer.

Et il était parti.

.

_**Just put back the car keys**_

_Repose les clefs de la voiture_

.

Le paysage défilait, noyé sous des trombes d'eau, alors qu'il suivait les indications de son GPS sans se poser de questions. Il retenta sans grand espoir de la joindre.

.

_**Or somebody's gonna get hurt**_

_Ou quelqu'un va être blessé_

.

À sa surprise, il ne tomba pas de nouveau sur la messagerie. Elle était déjà en ligne… mais prit le double-appel. La communication s'établit.

- Kate ?

.

_**Who are you calling at this hour?**_

_Qui appelles-tu à cette heure-ci?_

.

Seul le murmure de la pluie lui fit écho. Elle était probablement à l'extérieur. Dans un effort de lucidité il se reprit.

- Beckett ? Beckett, où êtes-vous ?

Aucune réponse.

.

_**Sit down, come round, I need you now**_

_Assieds-toi, reprends-toi, j'ai besoin de toi_

.

- Ecoutez, il faut qu'on en parle. Vous ne pouvez pas vous en occuper toute seule. Laissez-moi vous aider !

.

_**We'll work it all out together**_

_Nous surmonterons tout ça ensemble_

.

- Kate, je vous en supplie !

Il crut entendre un soupir, un murmure dans le grésillement omniprésent de la pluie. Puis la communication se coupa. L'éphémère soulagement ressenti alors qu'elle décrochait enfin s'effaça aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

.

_**But we're getting nowhere tonight**_

_Mais ce soir nous n'arriverons à rien_

.

Castle baissa son téléphone, dévasté par une telle indifférence. Jamais elle n'avait agi ainsi. Même le soir de l'enterrement de son père quelques semaines auparavant, lorsque leurs amis communs lui avaient proposé de rester pour la nuit dans la maison familiale des Beckett, et qu'elle n'avait pas eu le courage de refuser leur compagnie.

Ce soir-là, elle s'était endormie épuisée dans le canapé, la tête abandonnée sur son épaule. Lanie les avait regardés avec un sourire triste mais infiniment doux, avant d'acquiescer et de monter se coucher comme les autres.

.

_**Now sleep, I promise it'll all seem better**_

_Maintenant dors, je te jure que tout s'arrangera_

.

Il voulait tant recréer pour elle cette atmosphère sereine et protectrice, un cocon de douceur amicale pour remplacer sa famille désormais disparue…

.

_**Somehow in time**_

_D'une manière ou d'une autre_

.

Mais si elle refusait cette fois-ci de se laisser aider ?

Si elle disparaissait de la circulation pour aller exécuter sa vengeance tant espérée ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait y faire, lui, un simple écrivain, devant le flic le plus talentueux qu'il avait jamais connu ?

Que pouvait-il contre la femme la plus déterminée qui lui avait été donné de rencontrer ?

.

_**It's not even light out**_

_Le jour n'est même pas levé_

.

Au loin le tonnerre gronda sourdement. Sa voiture s'engagea dans une allée d'ifs que la pluie – moins drue mais encore soutenue – faisait frissonner. Sous la lumière grise et peu à peu déclinante, se dessina un muret blanc surmonté d'une grille noire ouvragée. D'un ample coup de volant qui fit crisser les graviers sous ses pneus, il se gara à la va-vite et s'éjecta de sa voiture. Le cœur au bord des lèvres à l'idée de s'être trompé, il s'élança vers le portail de fer forgé, qui s'ouvrit dans un long grincement.

.

_**Suddenly…**_

_Soudain…_

.

Le gravier volait sous ses pas précipités. Les tombes de marbre et de granit défilaient alors qu'il traversait le cimetière, et son cœur manqua de s'arrêter lorsqu'il distingua la silhouette en manteau beige, debout sous la pluie battante. Il l'aurait reconnue entre mille.

- Beckett !

.

_**Oh, you've somewhere to be**_

_Oh, tu as un endroit où aller_

.

Elle tressaillit à son appel, comme arrachée à ses pensées, et fit volte-face dans une envolée de tissu beige et de boucles brunes trempées. C'était elle.

Elle était là, vivante !

Et il le vit alors. Le Glock dans sa main crispée, chargé, prêt à tirer. Le canon pointé sur lui. Il pila, manquant de glisser sur le gravier, leva instinctivement les mains, bien en évidence.

.

_**With no hesitation**_

_Sans hésitation_

.

- C'est moi, Beckett… C'est moi !

Il se rendit compte qu'elle était à bout de souffle. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il la regarda droit dans les yeux, et réprima un frisson.

Elle ne le voyait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas le regarder ainsi, pas lui, pas avec ces splendides yeux verts, d'habitude rieurs ou moqueurs, sérieux ou vaguement tristes, désormais étincelants de froideur et de rage. Les yeux d'une femme qui n'avait plus rien à perdre.

.

_**Oh, I've never seen you like this**_

_Oh, je ne t'ai jamais vue ainsi_

.

Dans ses livres, les yeux d'une femme prête à tuer.

- Kate… !

Elle frémit à l'entente de son murmure étranglé. Sa respiration était forte et sourde, incontrôlée.

.

_**You're scaring me**_

_Tu me fais peur_

.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lentement lorsqu'enfin elle le dévisagea et le reconnut.

.

_**You're scaring me !**_

_Tu me fais peur !_

.

Et il réalisa alors que cette eau qui miroitait sur ses joues, qui glissait de ses longs cils et emportait avec elle son maquillage d'ordinaire toujours parfait, n'était pas seulement due à la pluie.

Elle pleurait.

.

_**You're scaring me to death…**_

_Tu me terrifies…_

.

- Castle… Castle, qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

Sa voix tremblait, rauque, hésitante. Elle le fixa sans bouger, les lèvres entrouvertes de stupeur, ses cheveux gorgés d'eau plaqués à son front et ses tempes en de longues arabesques brunes sur sa peau blême.

- Baissez votre arme, s'il vous plait… !

Elle le contempla encore un long moment, incrédule, le souffle saccadé, et finalement s'exécuta. Elle eut un soupir tremblé, se mordit la lèvre de nervosité.

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là, bon sang !

Sa voix était aiguë, chargée de sanglots. À sa seule entente, Castle sentit sa propre gorge se serrer.

- Aucune importance, il faut qu'on parle de ce qu'on va faire, vous ne pouvez…

- **Non** **!** cria-t-elle sans la moindre retenue. Cet homme a tué ma mère il y a des années, et il a tué mon père aussi le mois dernier ! C'est comme ça qu'il s'est trahi !

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'il…

- J'ai retrouvé un vieux dossier de ma mère dans un coffre à sa banque, mon père l'avait caché pour me protéger depuis sa mort. Dedans il y avait les noms de Montgomery, de Raglan, et de tous les autres, et _le_ _sien_ aussi ! Ma mère _l'_avait trouvé ! Elle l'avait démasqué il y a des années déjà, et c'est pour ça qu'_il_ l'a faite assassiner ! J'ai fait des recherches en votre absence, tout concorde ! Ça ne peut être que _lui_ !

Le tonnerre grondait au-dessus de leurs têtes, et la pluie se fit plus drue encore. La voix éraillée de Beckett les surpassait malgré tout, malade de haine, de rage et d'angoisse.

- Mon père y avait fait allusion un jour au téléphone, et le lendemain, il était mort ! Ça ne peut être que _lui_ ! _Lui_ qui profitait du sale petit commerce des amis de Montgomery, _lui_ qui a engagé le sniper et Coonan, _lui_ qui a lancé Lockwood sur mes traces ! C'est _lui_ qui m'échappe depuis tout ce temps !

Ses prunelles étincelèrent alors qu'elle resserrait sa prise sur son Glock, et transperça Castle de son regard brûlant.

**- Et je vais le tuer !**

.

_**Don't, oh, smash… Please**_

_Ne gâche pas tout, je t'en prie_

.

Castle s'élança vers elle, les nerfs à vif, et la foudroya du regard à son tour, mais au lieu d'une rage folle, c'était l'inquiétude qui primait dans ses yeux bleus.

- Cet homme est un membre éminent du gouvernement ! Il est probablement protégé en permanence par des gardes du corps surentraînés ! Vous croyez que vous allez pouvoir vous approcher de lui dans cet état et lui coller une balle entre les deux yeux, comme ça ? Comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ?

- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires !

- Vous allez vous faire tuer, Beckett ! Ils vous reconnaîtront, vous n'aurez pas saisi votre arme que vous serez déjà morte. Oubliez tout ça…

Il la saisit par les épaules pour la secouer doucement, mais elle se dégagea d'un vif revers de son bras armé. Le souffle coupé, elle le regarda comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois, avec stupéfaction puis horreur. Sa voix se fit murmurante, mais toujours chargée de haine et de larmes.

- Comment osez-vous me demander ça ? J'ai failli mourir moi aussi ! Il a voulu me faire assassiner au vu et su de tous ! Jamais je ne pourrai l'oublier… !

- Il le faut, pourtant ! Seule, vous ne pouvez rien contre lui ! Et dès l'instant où vous essaierez de rameuter du monde autour de vous, il les fera exécuter un par un ! Il l'a déjà fait ! Il en a le pouvoir !

- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ce que je ressens, vous n'avez pas à me dire ce que je dois faire !

Elle esquissa un pas de côté pour s'en aller, mais il l'attrapa par le bras et l'obligea à lui faire à nouveau face. La vapeur de leurs souffles respectifs se mêlait alors qu'il se plongeait dans ses yeux fous, noyés de larmes.

- Non, je ne sais pas ce que c'est d'avoir perdu ses deux parents et de se faire tirer dessus. Mais je sais ce que ça fait que de vous voir mourir, et il est hors de question que ça se reproduise !

.

_**Don't, oh, smash… Please**_

_Ne gâche pas tout, je t'en prie_

.

Elle frémit de rage, à bout de patience.

- Pourquoi, Castle ? s'écria-t-elle en essayant de le repousser. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous vous mêliez de ma vie comme si c'était votre propriété ?

Il resserra sa prise sur les bras de Beckett, qui grimaça et lui décocha un regard plein de rancœur. Sa mâchoire à lui se crispa. Le tonnerre gronda de plus belle.

- Je suis votre coéquipier, voilà pourquoi !

- Menteur ! Dites-le, ou partez !

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise, Beckett ? Je ne veux pas que vous y restiez pour de bon !

- Alors foutez-moi la paix ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'un coéquipier, j'irai seule ! Lâchez-moi, Castle !

- Non, vous n'irez nulle part ! Osez partir à sa recherche, et j'alerte toutes les autorités possibles et imaginables ! Je préfèrerais vous savoir en prison plutôt que morte et enterrée !

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que je vous aime, bon sang !**

.

_**I'm losing you…**_

_Je suis en train de te perdre…_

.

Elle se pétrifia entre ses bras, et lui par réflexe la relâcha, regrettant déjà ses paroles. Il fit un pas en arrière, et soudain le silence tomba entre eux, tandis que le crépitement assourdissant de la pluie les englobait et les isolait du monde extérieur. Toute sa hargne envolée, Beckett le fixait droit dans les yeux. De nouvelles larmes glissèrent sur sa peau blême.

- Oh, Castle…

Il tressaillit à l'entente de sa voix, enfin mesurée, enfin humaine. Résignée et malgré tout presque… tendre.

- Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'on se dise ce genre de choses lorsque tout est perdu d'avance ?

Il la scruta sans oser comprendre, de plus en plus stupéfait. Son visage blêmi de froid était étrangement serein.

- Vous voulez dire que… vous…

- La fusillade… Je me souviens de tout. Et j'ai eu peur… que vous n'ayez pas été sérieux.

Castle écarquilla les yeux tandis que Beckett baissait les siens, les lèvres pincées, coupable. Lorsqu'elle parvint enfin à affronter son regard, il ne lut plus en elle la moindre once de colère ou de remords, mais une terreur grandissante.

- C'est trop tard. _Il_ sait que je sais. D'une manière ou d'une autre, _il_ va me faire tuer moi aussi, faire passer ça pour un accident. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas le choix…

Sa voix se brisa sur ces derniers mots. Le masque d'indifférence se fissura alors qu'elle ne pouvait réprimer un sanglot.

- Je meurs seule, ou j'essaie de l'emmener avec moi… !

.

_**I'm losing you!**_

.

Avant d'avoir pu y réfléchir, Castle s'avança vers elle et l'enlaça avec empressement. Il ne lui vint même pas à l'idée qu'elle puisse le repousser, et comme pour lui donner raison, Beckett se laissa aller à cette étreinte, sanglotant désormais sans retenue. Le plus naturellement du monde, sa tête se nicha dans le creux du cou de l'écrivain, qui la serra d'autant plus fort lorsqu'il perçut enfin sa peau glacée. Combien de temps était-elle restée là, à ressasser son arme à la main, debout devant la tombe de ses parents ?

Dans ses bras, cramponnée à sa chemise, elle frissonnait et pleurait et sanglotait à s'en briser la voix, désespérée, à bout de force et de nerfs. Sans ses éternels talons, elle lui paraissait soudain minuscule et plus fragile encore. Malgré son mensonge désormais éventé, il se laissa emporter par un élan d'amour et de tendresse pour elle, et tandis qu'une part de lui savourait le simple fait de l'enlacer enfin, l'autre réfléchit à toute vitesse.

- Alors il faut fuir. Tout de suite.

.

_**Trust me on this one**_

_Fais-moi confiance pour cette fois_

.

Elle connaissait des gens qui en connaissaient d'autres… Et lui avait de l'argent, plus qu'il n'en fallait pour disparaître. Peut-être même qu'ils pouvaient simuler sa mort pour brouiller les pistes.

- Vous mettre en lieu sûr en attendant que l'affaire se tasse…

.

_**I've got a bad feeling**_

_J'ai un mauvais pressentiment_

.

Ses sanglots se calmèrent peu à peu. Elle eut un soupir indécis, puis se détacha tout juste assez de lui pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Ses longs cheveux trempés qui collaient à sa peau, son maquillage altéré, ses larmes, tout cela renforçait la lueur déchirante de son regard, mais elle lui apparaissait pourtant d'une beauté plus envoûtante que jamais. Sans y songer à deux fois, il glissa une main sous sa nuque, lui arrachant un frisson, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Les trouvant à peine tièdes, il tenta de les réchauffer d'une lente caresse. Après un moment de flottement, il sentit avec soulagement qu'elle lui répondait. Sans lâcher son arme elle l'enlaça à son tour, tremblante et empressée.

Il avait peur, il était terrifié pour elle. Mais alors qu'il l'embrassait enfin, alors qu'elle renouvelait et approfondissait leur baiser dans un soupir, il se dit que tout était possible, et que quoi qu'il puisse imaginer pour la préserver, ça valait le coup de le tenter.

Il l'avait déjà vue mourir une fois, et ça ne se reproduirait pas. Pas de son vivant !

.

_**Trust me on this one**_

_Fais-moi confiance pour cette fois_

.

A l'idée qu'elle puisse une nouvelle fois s'éteindre dans ses bras, mourir sous ses yeux, il rompit leur baiser, et ils restèrent quelques instants immobiles et haletants, paupières pieusement baissées, front contre front, comme choqués par la violence des sentiments et des pulsions enfin avoués. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux – une fraction de seconde avant elle – ce fut pour voir son visage transformé non plus par la colère, mais par la stupeur et l'incrédulité. Indifférents à l'orage qui redoublait d'intensité, ils s'étudièrent en silence du regard. Puis à nouveau elle franchit d'elle-même la maigre distance qui les séparait, conclut ce dialogue tacite d'un chaste baiser, long et tendre. Elle recula ensuite de quelques pas, détacha avec peine ses yeux des siens et reporta son attention sur les deux tombes derrière elle.

- Kate…

.

_**You're gonna throw it all away**_

_Tu vas tout foutre en l'air_

.

Elle se retourna à l'entente de son nom, déglutit. Un sourire mince et indéfinissable étira lentement ses lèvres qu'il savait désormais si douces et si expressives. Sa voix s'éleva, encore tremblante, presque défaillante.

- Je suis désolée, Rick, je…

.

_**With no hesitation**_

_Sans hésitation_

.

Ses yeux verts s'écarquillèrent légèrement, puis son visage se ferma. Son bras se leva, le Glock luisit à la faveur d'un éclair.

Et le coup de feu partit. Le ciel tonna en réponse.

_**Don't… smash…**_

.

.

.

_- …Et nous terminerons ce flash info par la macabre découverte du corps d'un homme ce matin, dans un cimetière de la banlieue de New-York. La victime n'a toujours pas été identifiée, mais selon un de nos informateurs dans la police locale, ce serait un homme de race blanche, âgé de trente à quarante ans, probablement mort hier en fin d'après-midi…_

Alexis referma la porte derrière elle et retira ses écouteurs avec un certain soulagement, goûta après le flot de paroles de sa radio préférée le silence apaisant du loft. Sans grand espoir, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans le bureau de son père, d'un ordre et d'une propreté toujours impeccables. Signe qu'il n'était pas de retour… Mais après tout, elle ne l'attendait pas avant trois bonnes semaines. Merci _Black_ _Pawn_…

Elle haussa les épaules avec malgré tout un petit pincement au cœur. Son père l'appelait quasiment tous les soirs lorsqu'il était en tournée, ce n'était donc pas comme s'ils restaient sans contact pendant des mois. Encore qu'il n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis l'avant-veille…

Avec un soupir indécis, Alexis se délesta de son sac et s'assit à la table du séjour pour commencer ses devoirs – tâche sempiternelle mais essentielle quand on visait les meilleures facs du pays. D'une main distraite tandis qu'elle ouvrait son livre de maths, elle attrapa la télécommande et alluma la télévision sans se soucier de la chaîne choisie. Entre sa grand-mère qui pouvait répéter haut et fort son texte à toute heure du jour – ou de la nuit – et son père qui avait des manières très diverses – musique, films, jeux vidéos – de chercher l'inspiration, elle était habituée à garder un bruit de fond pendant ses devoirs.

Et c'est alors qu'elle s'abîmait dans la complexité des équations du second degré, qu'un nom familier la tira de ses réflexions. Elle fronça d'abord les sourcils, interpellée, puis se crispa peu à peu. Blême, elle se leva et s'approcha de l'écran plat qui affichait un visage bien connu.

Celui de Beckett.

_- …Tandis que le nom de la victime est maintenu sous silence, les résultats balistiques du CSI viennent de tomber : le meurtre aurait été commis avec l'arme d'un membre reconnu du NYPD, le lieutenant Kate Beckett, dont la voiture a également été retrouvée sur les lieux du crime…_

Médusée, Alexis lut les informations écrites qui défilaient en continu en bas de l'écran.

_« …Meurtre hier après-midi dans un cimetière de banlieue : le NYPD nie toute responsabilité concernant les actes du lieutenant mise en cause… »_

_« À 16h00 heure locale, le lieutenant Beckett était toujours portée disparue… »_

_« Selon une source anonyme, le lieutenant Beckett victime d'une fusillade en mai dernier suivait une thérapie pour un syndrome post-traumatique… »_

Elle retint sa respiration, encore incrédule. Elle connaissait les journalistes, elle et son père plus encore n'avaient que trop fait l'expérience de leur indiscrétion : tout ça n'était qu'un début. Un flic atteint de PTSD, qui tuait un civil et disparaissait sans laisser de traces… Bientôt les médias colporteraient les rumeurs les plus sordides et les hypothèses les plus folles. Les accusations fuseraient, en accord avec cette belle démocratie américaine où régnait la présomption de culpabilité.

D'ici une heure, Beckett serait clouée au pilori, et tous ses proches assaillis de questions gênantes.

Alexis se saisit de son portable et tremblante, composa le numéro de son père. Alors qu'elle patientait, les bras croisés et les yeux rivés à l'écran où défilaient toujours plus d'images, elle réalisait que pas un instant elle ne croyait à la culpabilité de Kate. Elle connaissait la jeune femme, elle savait que la vérité était ailleurs…

Une sonnerie familière attira soudain son attention, et elle leva les yeux en direction du bureau de son père. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle quitta le salon et s'arrêta à l'entrée de la pièce adjacente.

Sur le bureau, le portable de son père. Qui n'y était pas la veille, elle en était sûre. Le coffre-fort dans un coin était grand ouvert, et l'argent liquide, qu'en grand théoricien du complot il conservait là depuis des années, avait disparu. L'écran plasma, sur lequel il exposait d'habitude l'évolution de ses enquêtes fictives, affichait un étrange « No data » clignotant.

La respiration suspendue, elle peinait à comprendre ce que tout cela signifiait, quand le téléphone de Rick Castle cessa de sonner. La messagerie vocale se mit en marche, mais curieusement lui demanda un code d'identification. Interloquée, elle fit plusieurs essais – elle avait fini par connaître tous les mots de passe de son père. L'un d'eux s'avéra valide, et après un sifflement, la voix bien connue s'éleva, rassurante mais rendue rauque par l'inquiétude... et le chagrin.

_- Pumpkin, je suis désolé mais je dois partir. Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrai. La police vous protégera toi et ta grand-mère, tout est arrangé. Tout ira bien, je suis avec **elle**. N'écoute pas les infos. Je t'aime Pumpkin. Quoi qu'il arrive, ne l'oublie jamais. Je t'aime, Alexis._

Alors que le message s'achevait et que la communication se coupait, deux larmes roulèrent sur les joues d'Alexis. Pétrifiée, l'adolescente baissa son téléphone, la respiration hachée, les yeux écarquillés alors que son cœur s'emballait. La porte d'entrée claqua derrière elle, et elle sursauta avant de faire volte-face. Martha Rodgers la fixa avec la même incrédulité, blanche comme un linge. Partie faire une course, elle avait dû faire demi-tour à la vue des écrans d'informations, omniprésents désormais dans les rues de New-York. La vieille artiste se mordit les lèvres, les yeux brillants.

- Oh, _sweety_…

Alexis se précipita dans ses bras avant de fondre en larmes, lui révéla en pagaille les quelques dernières paroles de son père. Martha l'enlaça et la berça doucement, elle-même retenant ses pleurs avec dignité. Seules dans le grand loft silencieux, les deux femmes s'interrogèrent d'une étreinte, avec angoisse.

Une seule chose leur était certaine. Il était parti.

Ils _étaient_ partis.

.

.

…_bye, bye, bye, bye, bye, bye…_

.

.

A l'entente des premiers avis de recherche, il avait éteint la radio. Sous ses roues lancées à pleine vitesse, filait depuis des heures la route longiligne et monotone. Latente et houleuse au fond de lui, l'appréhension le submergea, comme à chaque fois qu'il songeait à sa situation. Mais son existence avait pris un tour si irréaliste, qu'il peinait encore à y croire par moments.

Inquiet, il jeta un coup d'œil à la silhouette assise à ses côtés, profondément endormie. Son épaule hâtivement pansée lui faisait encore mal, à en juger les quelques spasmes qui couraient par instants sur ses traits. Elle avait eu raison, comme toujours : démasqué, _il_ était prêt à tout pour les faire taire, eux, les deux dernières personnes encore susceptibles de _le_ dénoncer. L'homme qu'_il_ avait envoyé – et qui avait probablement suivi Castle jusqu'au cimetière – devait les supprimer tous les deux. Vive comme l'éclair, elle avait abattu l'inconnu au moment où il s'apprêtait à tuer son _partenaire_ d'une balle dans le dos.

Le projectile destiné à l'écrivain, dévié au dernier moment, l'avait effleurée elle. Malgré le sang perdu, ça n'était qu'une plaie superficielle, et depuis la veille il n'avait cessé d'en remercier le ciel…

Elle soupira dans son sommeil. Sur ses joues enfin détendues, quelques sillons argentés luisaient encore à la lumière de la lune. Son regard revenu sur la route, il lâcha d'une main le volant et saisit l'une des siennes, fragile et comme abandonnée sur l'accoudoir. Dire que ces mains frêles avaient encore tué, cette fois pour lui… Et pourtant, ainsi assoupie, elle lui semblait étrangement calme, indifférente, innocente de tout ce dont on l'accusait.

Mais _l'autre_ courait toujours, puissant, insaisissable. Cet assassin _qu'il_ avait envoyé ne serait certainement que le premier…

Il allait lâcher sa main quand ses doigts se resserrèrent doucement pour le retenir. Il risqua un deuxième coup d'œil dans sa direction, et crut voir les lèvres de Kate frémir dans la pénombre. Mais en lieu et place d'un rictus de douleur, ce fut un léger sourire qu'elle esquissa, apaisé, rêveur.

Rick reporta son regard sur la route sans fin, symbole terrifiant de l'inconnu qui s'ouvrait à eux. Contraint par _lui_, il avait tout plaqué, sa vie, sa célébrité, sa famille : ignorantes de toute l'histoire et désormais sans liens avec l'écrivain, Martha et Alexis ne représentaient pas un danger pour lui, et il ne se risquerait pas à attirer l'attention du NYPD en tuant deux civiles.

La mort dans l'âme, Castle avait tout lâché, à cause de _**lui**_… mais aussi pour Kate. En fuyant, ils avaient – _peut_-_être_ – une chance de survivre, de contrattaquer. L'avenir était sombre, plus qu'incertain, et peut-être qu'il ne reverrait jamais Alexis. Mais tant que Kate resterait à ses côtés, ses regrets seraient moins lourds à porter.

.

…_bye, bye, bye, bye, bye, bye…_

.

Oui. Tant qu'_elle_ serait à ses côtés.

.

.

.

.

_**The Moment I Said It – Imogen Heap**_

.

http: / / youtu . be / nt4uKcdMCjc?list=PLB7710F46DCF93972

.

.

.

.

_Une chanson qui me tient à cœur, pour une série qui m'a tout autant marquée. Dans ce genre de scénario, certains reconnaîtront peut-être aussi la série « Nikita ». J'avoue, j'ai survolé les deux saisons en quelques semaines récemment._

_Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Ce ne devait être qu'un OS, mais en fonction du succès que cette song-fic rencontrera (reviews comme Alerts), je pourrais bien réviser mon jugement…_

_._

_Merci d'avoir lu, et à bientôt peut-être dans mon autre fanfic, « The Secret » ?_

_Elenthya_


End file.
